Efforts have long been made in the realm of improving the portability of files between different computer systems. Present efforts have evolved to the point of being able to move files between systems via a graphic interface. For examples, files can easily be moved from one system to the other by way of a “drag and drop” between a remote file server window and a local directory window.
There are limits to these arrangements, however. For instance, conventional systems to date have provided no manner for moving the apparent ownership of running application windows from one user's computer to another. Accordingly, a compelling need has been recognized in connection with affording such a capability.